En días de calma
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Los primeros días con los Mugiwara, Robin no puede dormir.


One Piece no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, es del genial Eichiiro Oda, y no pretendo nada con ellos.  
Hmmm, como es mi primer fic en este fandom, debería decir algo... hmmm... odiaba One Piece, really. Pero mis amigos insistieron, insistieron, insistieron, hasta que le dí una oportunidad, y ahora es una parte primordial en mi vida (xD).

Sobre el fic... pues nada, ubicado después de Arabasta, punto de vista de Robin. Espero, les guste. Oh, el nombre es por un amigo que lo sugirió... soy muy mala para esas cosas.

**En días de calma**

(Los primeros días)

Se levanta siempre temprano. Más que levantarse temprano, apenas duerme, tendida en un colchón confortable y que huele ligeramente a cítricos, pero que no logra ayudarla a conciliar el sueño. Calcula que son las cuatro, tal vez las tres y media, cuando abandona la cama, se envuelve en un abrigo, y sube a cubierta.

Le gustan las horas que pasa allí, sentada en una esquina del bote, sintiendo el viento frío sobre su rostro y el suave bamboleo del barco debajo de ella. Le gusta el silencio que reina en el barco como en ninguna otra hora del día, la paz que es casi imposible de ver en ese mar indomable, y que parece confabularse con el universo para aparecer allí, en la madrugada, con unas pocas estrellas en el cielo negro, y el sonido amortiguado de las olas al chocar con la madera. Allí, puede confundirse a sí misma, y pensar que está en paz. O puede pensar en que hace en ese bote, en ese mar, con _ellos._

Si tiene que ser sincera, no sabe qué esperaba cuando le dijo a Luffy que su vida era su responsabilidad. No sabe qué buscaba. A veces piensa que sólo los está usando, que se bajará en el próximo puerto en el que atraquen y no volverá a verlos; que huirá cuando el Gobierno la descubra y los dejará atras, otras víctimas de su destino. Con ellos, las cosas son engañosamente sencillas, y es fácil perderse en el escándalo, en el bullicio sin fin de sus días, es fácil pensar en ella como parte de su grupo, imaginar que no tiene un pasado, que sólo existe ese pequeño barco dando tumbos en un mar demasiado ancho para él. Sólo un pequeño barco en la inmensidad, dejándose llevar, deslizándose por las olas como si fuera parte de ellas.

(Es raro, antes de ellos, nunca se detenía a pensar en los barcos en los que viajaba. Nunca tenía el impulso de mirar a la proa y fingir una caricia sobre la madera.)

Los días, paulatinamente, se vuelven semanas. Para ella, es ya una costumbre automática levantarse de madrugada, subir las escaleras en silencio, sentarse en una tumbona que apareció en el lugar dos semanas después de empezados sus paseos nocturnos (y que le hizo notar que se habían dado cuenta, a pesar de cuidarse siempre de regresar al cuarto antes del amanecer, y fingir dormir), y observar el mar. Ha descubierto delfines nadando junto a ellos, ahora que ocupa menos tiempo en pensar, y más en observar. Ha descubierto el sabor a sal que le queda en la boca, la espuma que corona de blanco un mar tan negro como el cielo, y reyes marinos nadando a lo lejos. Ha descubierto los amaneceres, ese mágico momento en el que cielo empieza a teñirse de rosa y naranja y el mar parece despertar del letargo, cuando el negro desaparece y los primeros débiles rayos de sol le dan al mundo una apariencia mágica y difusa.

Es en ese momento cuando Nami se levanta, siempre primero que todos, estudia el cielo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y decide si debe cambiar el curso. _Es el deber del navegante_, le dijo una vez, _asegurarse que el tiempo no nos tome por sorpresa. Y estos idiotas serían capaces de seguir durmiento incluso con un ciclón en sus narices. _Ella ha dejado de preocuparse por regresar al cuarto a tiempo, y hablan un momento, en voz baja, como si ninguna quisiera romper el encanto que rodea al mundo a esas horas.

Cuando el sol deja de ser una lucecita débil, llega él. Una taza de café en la mano que le da con sus acostumbrados desvaríos sobre su belleza, para irse refunfuñando por la comida que se les acaba más rápido que a nadie antes en la historia del Grand Line. Aún no descubre si es Chopper o Usopp el que se levanta primero, sólo que uno de los dos llega cuando está empezando a leer, seguido del otro, al parecer sólo para saludarla antes de regresar abajo. En cubierta quedan ella y Nami mientras los minutos corren y el sol se anima a despertar de verdad y el naranja explota en el cielo, arrasa con las últimas nubes negras y el mar se baña en luz dorada y cálida. Es cuando Sanji grita, llamando a todos a comer, es cuando él _(su capitán, _se recuerda a menudo_) _despierta y llena el silencio con su voz. No lo necesita para llegar a la cocina, pero pasa también por la cubierta, gritando por el desayuno e interrumpiéndose para decirle un llano _Robin, el desayuno_, como si a esas alturas todavía alguien pudiera seguir ignorando que es hora de comer. Detrás de él pasa Zoro, arrastrando los pies, y aún medio dormido, llevado sólo por las amenazas de Sanji de no guardar comida a nadie que no esté en la cocina cuando él lo dice.

Ella se queda todavía un poco más de pie, mirando el horizonte. Recuerda el puerto en el que debe bajar y abandonarlos. Recuerda que tiene al Gobierno tras su cabeza, recuerda el número de personas que ha traicionado para mantenerse viva, y sólo es capaz de pensar en el pequeño barco que se mece en las olas, en un mar gigantesco del que aún no ha visto todo. Luffy grita otra vez, esta vez su nombre, de tal forma que podría despertar a todos los habitantes del mar que aún estén dormidos, y ella suspira, levanta la cabeza, deja que los rayos cada vez más fuertes del sol calienten su rostro, sonríe y avanza.


End file.
